1. Field
This application relates to IPHONE mobile phone and IPOD media player peripherals, specifically to a peripheral device which stores data.
2. Prior Art
Data-intensive applications for the IPHONE mobile-phone and IPOD media player such as PodCasts have increased memory usage at a great rate. Thus, many users are exhausting the built-in memory. These users seek additional memory for their devices. There is no peripheral device that provides a storage solution for these IPOD media player and IPHONE mobile phone users.